pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Deer
January 8, 2015 February 7, 2015 6 May, 2015 |overall = 69 | writer = Amy Keating Rogers | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone | next = Pups Save a Friend}} "Pups Save the Deer" is the 2nd half of the 11th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the USA on January 8, 2015, in Canada on February 7, 2015, and in the UK on 6 May, 2015. Cap'n Turbot goes out ice fishing and finds a family of Deer stuck on the slippery ice! They must have tried to get across the frozen Bay for food! Ryder and the PAW Patrol to the rescue! They work together to get the Mama and Papa off the ice, but notice their Baby Deer is stuck up on the islands snowy hill! Ryder knows just the snow pup to call for this rescue - EVEREST! As the episode opens, it's winter time in Adventure Bay. While the PAW Patrol is busy cleaning the snow off their pup houses, out on the frozen bay, Cap'n Turbot and Wally are enjoying themselves some ice fishing. However, they soon notice a pair of deer, a buck and the other, a doe, struggling to stand up on the ice after slipping off of Rock Island. Despite Cap'n Turbot's best attempts to help them, he ends up stranded on the ice as well, while Wally could easily get anywhere on the ice due to his blubbery body. Knowing they need help, the Captain calls Ryder to let him know of the situation out on the bay. Ryder is just finishing cleaning the snow off the driveway to the garage where his ATV is kept when he gets the Captain's call. Once Ryder sees the problem, he calls the pups. Unfortunately, Rocky launches the head of the snowman that he, Rubble, and Marshall were working on as he responds to the summon, causing it to land on Marshall, trap him in it, and send him rolling into the elevator, crashing into the other pups. Following the collision, the pups are buried in the snow, but there is even some falling around them, causing Skye to gasp in amazement at how it looks like they're in a snow globe. The other pups also gasp in awe as well, but it sounds like they are also groaning in pain as well, before the elevator heads up and suits them up. Once topside, Ryder issues orders to help the deer couple: Zuma will assist with helping one of the deer, but to help the other one, Ryder calls upon new member Everest and Jake up at Jake's Mountain, knowing that this job requires them and their expertise on winter rescues to help out the deer. Everest and Jake let Ryder know they are on their way, and Ryder and Zuma deploy for duty. As they make their usual leap off the ramp onto the bay, Ryder converts his ATV to snowmobile mode, and Everest and Jake join them just afterwards. When they reach the deer, Ryder is able to coax the doe to stand up with some carrots, allowing Zuma to get his buoy under her. When she slips on the ice again, she lands safely on the buoy so she can be towed to shore, while Everest deploys her rescue sled to pick up the buck. Using his deer calls to help attract the buck, Jake is able to get him on Everest's sled, and while Zuma, Everest, and Jake take the buck and doe to shore, Ryder discovers that the deer couple also had a fawn, and she's stranded, cold and scared, on top of Rock Island. Ryder contacts Everest, requesting her and Jake back out with him on the ice to rescue the fawn, while he contacts Marshall back at the Lookout to bring his ambulance and medical gear to rendezvous with them on shore to give the deer family a checkout to make sure they are not injured, starving, or suffering from hypothermia. Back at Rock Island, Jake attaches the rescue sled to Everest, who then uses her Pup Pack's grappling hook to ascend Rock Island to reach the fawn, while Jake ascends using an ice pick and spike-bottomed boots, which take him a while to get up after Everest. Once at the summit, they help the fawn into the rescue sled, and with Jake steering it while Everest rides in it with the fawn, they get her down safely and return her to shore to join her parents. Marshall has just finished feeding the parents and checking them over for injuries when the team arrives with the fawn. Marshall gets a blanket over her, while Ryder gives her some milk from a baby bottle. Feeling better, she rejoins her parents. As for Cap'n Turbot, he enjoys some hot chocolate, but then leaves everyone puzzled, and a little disgusted, when he decides to dig into some of his favorite squid jerky as well. Afterwards, Jake and Everest see to returning the deer family back to the woods. While Jake and Everest do that, the rest of the pups and Ryder enjoy some time out on the bay with Wally and Cap'n Turbot, be it either ice skating, or ice fishing. Wally ends up getting his tongue stuck to an ice block with a fish inside of it again, and then agrees to some of Cap'n Turbot's squid jerky instead, leaving the pups laughing at that to end the episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Everest *Wally *Jake *Unnamed Male Deer *Unnamed Female Deer *Unnamed Baby Deer First Responders : Use his hovercraft and buoy to help get the doe. : Get Jake and help the buck get on the sled. Then, help get the fawn off the hill. Backup Responders : Use his EMT vehicle and gear to help check on the baby deer. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes with Everest on titlecard Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Everest gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets called for backup Category:Snow Episodes Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers